ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
U.B.C.S. Story
If some one dies in this story, the don't die in the role playing game Story Bling and StephenDwan walked down the hall in the Umbrella lab in Europe leading to the U.B.C.S. office. "Did you hear that Wesker is gonna go undercover as the S.T.A.R.S. leader and lead them into the old mansion?" said StephenDwan. *"Yeah, I just talked to Wesker this morning before he got on the plane." said Bling, *As Stephendwan and Bling approched the office they heard male voices spilling into the hall. One was of Spencer, the founder of Umbrella. "What is Spencer doing down here?" asked Bling. *"I thought you knew." said Stephendwan. *Bling walked into the room first and looked at the the leader talking to Flaming Skull of heaven. Flaming skull is the leader of Delta Team and is in charge of the office right now. "Listen Spencer, you say that the T-Virus was not in the suit case, and I say it was. So we'll just have to agree to disagree." said Skull. *"How about we agree I'm the founder of Umbrella Corporation and I can fire you any time." said Spencer. *"How about we agree I'm very big and you're very brittle!" said Skull. *"Yo, Skull, your shift's over, Frost said I can take over your shift for now" said Stephendwan, the Charlie Team leader. *"About time. Later, "boss" said Skull as he walked out of the room. *"Take your seat Bling." said Stephendwan as he sat at the main desk and eyed Spencer to leave. *Stephen looked around the room, he saw Jakraus sitting on the desk behind Bling's, reading a helicopter magazine. He also saw SPARTAN-984 polishing a gun and talking to Bling. Stephen saw a note on the desk that was from Albert Wesker to Skull. It read: *Skull, the T-Virus is done, but there has been a outbreak in Raccoon City. We are sending in the U.B.C.S. to contain the outbreak. *"Everyone listen up" said Stephen as he stood up. Bling, SPARTAN, and Jakraus all looked up. "We need to get in the nearest chopper and head over the sea to Racoon City." *"Why" asked Jakraus. *"God I hate Racoon City", mumbled SPARTAN. *"An outbreak has happened in Raccoon City. Jakraus, go warm up the chopper, Bling go get Skull and tell him to meet Jakraus up at the heli pad, and SPARTAN, go get the weapons. I'll get Frost on the phone and tell him and the other members to meet us," said Stephen. They all stood up and headed out the door. *As they all headed out the door about 50 zombies were heading towards them in the hall. "Crap," said SPARTAN, "I knew the labs here weren't up to snuff." SPARTAN grabbed two machine guns and handed one to Bling as they both started firing away at them. *Jakraus pulled out a grenade and threw it behind them where the staircase was. It cleared the place of zombies and they all started running up it. But a zombie grabbed SPARTAN's arm and pulled him down. They didn't have time to save him, so they ran up the stairs. They heard a few gunshots though, and the sounds of a zombie dying before the sound of blood spattering against the wall. *Stephen came to the helipad first, the Jakraus, then Bling. But the zombies all started coming up behind them and were gaining on them. But luckily Skull already had the chopper started and they ran up. *"Let me drive," said Jakraus as he took over the wheel and the chopper jerked up and started to take off. Jakraus started firing at all the zombies with the guns on the sides. *"Let's go." said Stephen. *"Wait a second," said Bling. He then shot at the gas tanks on the side of the bulding and the whole building blew up. If there was any chance of SPARTAN surviving and not being infected with the T-Virus he was certainly dead now. JosephFrost0304 will write more of it later